


Winter Love

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	Winter Love

"I love winter time." Clint says with a smile, looking around at the freshly fallen snow. A pair of arms wrap around his waist and kisses can be felt against his neck. "Why's that?" Clint turns around and faces Ethan. "It's the only happy memories I have from my childhood. Plus it's when we got married and when our baby is gonna be born." 

Ethan smiles, "Hoping to have a Christmas baby, aren't you?" Clint nods in response. Ethan chuckles, happy to see his husband excited about something, even if it's only snow. "I haven't seen you this happy since the first time you heard the baby's heartbeat." Clint glances up at Ethan with a smile on his face. 

Ethan turns around to look at the Christmas decorations. Ethan jumps as a snowball hits his neck. He turns around to face Clint, who's trying to look innocent. Clint smiles when he meets Ethan's eyes. Clint's eyes widen as a snowball hits him the face. Clint wipes the snow off his face and looks at Ethan, who's laughing. "Oh, it's on." 

Ethan and Clint both jump as their each hit in the head. They spin around, coming face-to-face with Jane and Natahsa. Clint pouts. "That's not fair." "Nothing in life is fair." Natasha retorts. Both females jump as snowballs hit them. They glance up at Clint and Ethan, who are both laughing. 

"Nice job Tony." Clint says, trying to catch his breath. "Steve, thank you for hitting Jane." Ethan says. Steve shrugs and smiles, "We couldn't let you guys have all the fun." Tony looks around, "We should be happy that Darcy and Bruce aren't here." Clint groans, "We'd be dead." "For a quiet scientist, who likes to be invisible, he sure likes to mess with us." Jane says as she hugs Natasha, trying to get warm. 

"Benji is intimidated by him." Ethan mumbles. Clint snorts and cuddles up to Ethan, "He's intimidated by everyone."


End file.
